In literature, examples of Multimode Interference devices (MMI) with equal and unequal splitting ratios for N inputs and M outputs are known. The reported geometries are optimized for switching applications but so far little work on MMIs for coupled lasers has been performed. For the latter a MMI is desirable where the two output signals have a 180° phase difference, compared to the conventional 90°.
What is needed is a MMI device, which enables the integration of optical filters and widely tuneable laser architectures.